It is common in the construction trade when buildings are custom built to move certain types of power tools to the building site. One of the more useful power tools is the table saw. However, a radial arm saw and other tools may also be beneficial.
Customarily, the table saw is set up in the building after it is partially enclosed. Prior to that stage, cutting of lumber by such a device must be done at the contractor's shop. The result is that efficiency is less than would be desirable.
The present invention allows the power tools to be set permanently in an enclosed trailer which is easily portable to the construction site. This type of trailer has not been usable before because of the walls of the enclosed trailer interfered with long sticks of lumber being cut; and an open trailer denied the tools any protection from the weather. The present invention, by use of a cantilevered roof negates the problems previously encountered and makes possible an enclosed portable workshop.